


How Nick Being Horny Saved the World

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AT THE SAME TIME POOR SAM, Bottom!Sam, M/M, NICK JUST HOPPED IN AND WENT HELLO I AM HERE, Nick is a horndog, Nick is a needy bottom, Nick is the sassiest thing I have written, Not entirely Season 5 compliant, Sam is basically in a Mark Pellegrino sandwich, Threesome, Top!Sam, Triss needs help <3, bottom!nick, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer keeps Nick awake for the sassy commentary. When Nick “meets” Sam, Hell breaks loose in a different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> This is for the lovely, talented YouCantKeepMeDown who commissioned me with this idea, and I absolutely love her for it. Thank you so much, sweetheart. <3

Lucifer didn’t care upon possessing Nick that the man was bisexual. Sexual orientation and sex, in general, were beneath his worries right now. 

He let Nick stay awake, for the most part, because Nick’s sarcastic commentary and banter with him was refreshing and it amused him. He shared a lot of Nick’s sentiments, as it were, so it worked out well. It wasn’t until Carthage, Missouri, that Nick was able to notice the True Vessel. 

_ Oh sweet baby Jesus, _ Nick breathed in his mind as they observed Sam. 

_ Yes. That’s the man who needs to say ‘yes’. My true Vessel. Isn’t he magnificent?  _ Lucifer beamed with pride as he conversed with Sam, getting to work on the ritual. 

_ No. Not that. I mean, that yes, but God, I want him to bend me over and fuck me into next week,  _ Nick groaned.  _ That is a  _ MAN  _ right there, can’t you see it?  _

No, Lucifer could not. Sure, Sam was handsome, and intelligent, but. . . sex?

The Devil’s had sex before. Plenty of it. But it was always a necessary means to an end. Not so much a desire, nor a pleasure. 

_ Fuck, Lucifer,  _ Nick whispered.  _ I wanna get fucked by him.  _

_ You’re making it difficult to concentrate,  _ he said idly, still working and talking to Sam. 

Sam was giving him a hurt look, a look that a sad puppy might give. 

_ Hot AND adorable? Damn, Luce, you sure know how to pick them!  _ Nick was swooning like a teenage girl over Sam, and he scowled internally. 

_ Do you MIND? I have a ritual to do,  _ he snapped. 

_ You do the ritual. I’ll admire the hunk of man meat that is your Vessel.  _

Lucifer shook his head before turning his attention to the task at hand. 

_ Have you ever masturbated?  _

The question came out of nowhere later that month and Lucifer cocked his head to the side curiously.  _ Masturbated?  _

_ Yeah. Jerked off. Cleaned the pipes. Took yourself in hand. I could go on with the euphemisms.  _ Nick seemed to be raising an eyebrow at him. 

_ Are you referring to a sex thing?  _ Sex seemed to be on Nick’s mind a  _ lot  _ lately, ever since they left Carthage and Nick met Sam. 

_ Yes, it’s a sex thing.  _ Nick sounded exasperated.  _ It’s usually a solo activity. Guys will stroke their cocks until they orgasm.  _

_ Sounds like a waste of time,  _ Lucifer said. 

_ Not really. It’s actually healthy to do it like, three times a week if you’re not sexually active. Keeps everything nice and flowing properly.  _ Nick smirked at his reflection.  _ It would also help get rid of that hard on between your legs.  _

Even though Lucifer controlled Nick’s mind and body, Nick’s impure thoughts still managed to make the previously uninterested cock  _ very  _ interested. It was annoying. Lucifer tried willing it away, only for it to return with a vengeance. 

_ How?  _

_ I am not a young man, it’s not going to spring back up like a bungee cord.  _ Nick’s voice was amused. 

_ Does it hurt?  _ Lucifer asked, sighing. He might as well give in. 

_ Nah. Sit back and learn, Lucifer. I got this.  _

_ You want me to release control?  _ Lucifer sounded scandalized. 

_ Do you know how to get off?  _ Nick asked politely. 

_. . . I HAVE had sex before, you know.  _

_ Sex and masturbation are two different things. Sex is oftentimes about the other person. Masturbation is all about you, yourself and you.  _ Nick sighed.  _ Just give me my body back and I’ll show you what it’s about.  _

_. . . FINE.  _

Lucifer let Nick regain control and lingered in the back of Nick’s mind, observing. 

Nick undressed in short order and leaned over to the bedside table, rummaging until he came up with a small bottle. Flicking it open, he lathered up his right hand and took the heavy cock between his legs with it, groaning loudly. 

Electricity raced up his spine, electricity Lucifer  _ felt,  _ and he continued to watch as Nick stroked himself, moaning loudly. 

“Sam,  _ please, _ ” Nick groaned, flooding his- and Lucifer’s- mind with what Sam Winchester would look like naked. Lucifer had never given thought to what his Vessel may look like naked, but he  _ could  _ appreciate it, now that Nick’s thinking about it. Muscular, yes, with strong arms and big hands and long fingers. Dark brown treasure trail circling around a hard cock. In Nick’s mind, Sam was long and girthy, with a thick vein. Lucifer felt Nick imagining chapped lips on his, Sam’s strong body pinning him down to the bed. A twist to the head of Nick’s cock made him groan. 

Suddenly, two cold and slick fingers were pressing against Nick’s hole, and Lucifer gave a groan of surprise as Nick slipped two fingers inside of him, panting and moaning. He was still stroking his cock. Lucifer felt heat and fire spreading in Nick’s skin and blood, felt his heart racing and cock throb. 

It’s not long after that that Nick came, screaming Sam’s name as two fingers thrust in and out of his most intimate place and his other hand kept stroking, covering his stomach in sticky white release. 

Lucifer let him lay there in silence, panting with a silly grin on his face, before deciding to speak.  _ This is a messy process,  _ he commented. 

_ It is, isn’t it _ ? Nick chuckled before grabbing a towel and wiping the mess on his stomach.  _ But hey, at least you won’t get hard for probably about two hours now.  _

_ All that work for two hours?  _ Lucifer sounded scandalized. 

_ Sometimes longer. But I’m saying two hours because goddamn, I want to imagine that again. I’m not sure I’ve ever came that hard, and my wife and I had some great sex. Man, we had some fucking awesome sex.  _

_ I don’t want to- _

Nick didn’t care. He proceeded to tell Lucifer all the amazing sex he and his wife, Sarah, had. In explicit detail. 

Lucifer wondered if angels, archangels especially, could get headaches. 

By the second week of once a day masturbation, under Nick’s guidance and excessive talking of sex afterwards, Lucifer began to see the appeal of sex as a release of pleasure, of focusing on the other person and having an intimate relationship with them. By the third week, Lucifer realized that he was aroused more by the thought of fucking (not being fucked; fucking) men than women. Nick noticed this, and began tailoring his talks about having sex towards that. 

However, they all ended up back at Sam Winchester. 

Finally, Lucifer had to ask.  _ What is it with your fascination with Sam? _

_ He’s a  _ man,  _ Lucifer. Not a boy.  _ Nick acted like Lucifer should know this. 

_. . . I mean, he’s twenty six, twenty seven, so yes, by your human calendars he’s an adult.  _ Lucifer wasn’t understanding. 

Nick sighed.  _ By a man, I mean he knows what he’s doing. He’s not a boy who’s going to fumble when it’s go time. He knows what he wants, and he’s going to  _ take  _ it. He’s an Alpha male who is only going to back down if it’s important. He’s strong and intelligent. And calculating. Next time you visit him in dreamland or something, pay attention to his mannerisms, to the way he holds himself. Then you’ll understand. Hopefully.  _

The next time Lucifer visited Sam, sans Nick’s sarcastic and horny commentary, he did exactly that. He observed the shape of Sam’s mouth as he formed words. He watched Sam’s muscles ripple under his sleep shirt and skin. He stared at long, dexterous fingers. And yes, he took a peep down below the waist, Sam’s boxers not concealing much of anything, certainly not the half chub he had been sleeping with. 

Sam didn’t seem to notice Lucifer checking him out, and when he passed Lucifer to go look out the window, Lucifer couldn’t help but take a sneak peek at the ass of his True Vessel. 

He couldn’t help it. Bottoming may be good for Nick, and it may feel good, but Lucifer’s pride meant he wouldn’t just roll over and present like a bitch in heat. So looking at Sam’s ass was in  _ his  _ interest, not necessarily Nick’s. 

And Sam had an ass. Nice and tight, Lucifer could probably bounce a quarter off of it. He wondered if Sam would mind being on the receiving end, or if they’d have to duel it out. 

But what Lucifer noticed most of all was how Sam carried himself. Posture straight, shoulders back, chin raised. There was confidence and strength in the stance, and the hard gaze that he sent Lucifer was enough to send shivers down someone’s spine. Maybe not Lucifer’s, but probably Nick’s. And the way he spoke was calm and sure, firm in his reaffirmation that he won’t ever say ‘yes’ to being Lucifer’s Vessel. . . Yep. It definitely sent shivers down his spine. There was  _ power  _ and  _ conviction  _ behind that voice. 

Lucifer had lots to think about when he withdrew from Sam’s presence and went back to Nick. 

Lucifer reported his findings to Nick when he returned. The smugness radiating off of Nick’s soul was not pleasant, but Lucifer supposed that he was justified in it. He would be doing the same thing, in Nick’s position. 

_ See? What did I tell you?  _

_ Don’t be so smug. It doesn’t suit you,  _ Lucifer admonished. 

_ Yeah, yeah whatever.  _

_ If you say I told you so, you don’t want to know what I’d do.  _

_ Oh. We’re getting  _ bossy  _ now, aren’t we?  _ Nick’s mirth was palpable. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but smile.  _ Oh Nick. You have no clue what you got yourself into, do you?  _

_ Hell no. But I’m along for the ride, aren’t I?  _

_ I suppose you are.  _

There was silence for a little bit, before Lucifer spoke again. 

_ I think I need to put Doomsday on hold.  _

_ Oh? Why’s that?  _

_ Because I need to find a way to put my essence into a corporeal body that isn’t you or Sam Winchester.  _

_ Oh? For what purpose?  _

_ What do you think, you greasy ape?  _

_ I don’t know, chicken wings, maybe you want to do the conga with us.  _ If Nick’s voice wasn’t dripping with sarcasm before, it certainly was now. 

_ I will have you know that my wings are NOT like a chicken’s.  _

_ Maybe not one that’s alive. They’re more like KFC now. Dead, fried extra crispy, and probably not as edible as marketed.  _

_ HEY! _

_ They were deep fried in Hell, what did you expect? Warm moist white meat that falls off the bone when you stick a toothpick in it?! _

Lucifer hung his head and shook it.  _ I am so glad that I didn’t throw YOU into the deep fryer once I entered you.  _

_ Aww, is that saying you like Sassy Nick?  _

_ Don’t push it. But if I’m going to make your little fantasies true, I’d like to have my own body.  _

_ Speaking of bodies, mine is still dying. Mind giving me the V8? _

_ You know very well that I’m not drinking tomato juice to keep you from exploding.  _

_ It gives me peace of mind, okay? Just pass the V8 and no one gets hurt.  _

_ I need to go juice a tomato.  _

_ AGAIN???  _

_ We’re going through like, five gallons a day, you idiot. _

_ Hey, I’m not the nimrod who decided to possess not the True Thing.  _

_ He’s not a thing.  _

_ No, but whatever is between his legs is.  _

_. . . I’m going to go juice the tomato.  _

_ You do that. I’m going to distract you.  _

_ Please don’t.  _

Nick was very distracting during the juicing but Lucifer didn’t mind. It made the process go by both quicker and slower. Quicker because Nick kept talking. Slower because Nick was masterful with his sarcastic comments. Well. Nick's tone was sarcastic. His comments were lavishing sexual praise upon Sam's body. 

_ I think we're going to have a good session tonight  _ Lucifer said as he drank the demon blood. 

_ Oh I can't wait. We’re going to have so much fun.  _ Nick’s tone was full of excitement.  _ When are you fashioning the new body?  _

_ Soon. Probably tomorrow.  _ Lucifer wiped the blood away from his mouth.  _ This demon tastes like a rotten egg.  _

_ That's what sulphur tastes like, Kentucky Fried. Rotten eggs.  _

_ Are you ever going to appreciate the beauty of my wings? _

_ Maybe when they're not looking like they were deep fried at a million degrees.  _

_ I can’t wait to see Sam pound you into the mattress.  _

_ Oh I know, buddy boy.  _

They met Sam alone at a hotel somewhere in the country. Lucifer couldn’t be fucked to figure out where, and Nick didn’t care. Sam was there. 

It was outside the hotel that Nick and Lucifer became two separate entities for the first time in months. Lucifer’s new body looked an awful lot like Nick- in fact, they could pass for twins- but Lucifer’s eyes were just a bit greyer, his hair a bit messier, and of course, Nick’s sass was unparalleled. Lucifer healed the Grace burns on Nick’s face and body, smiling.

They chose a night where the boys weren’t on a hunt (yet) and Dean was at the bar picking up chicks with his good looks and his car. They stepped up to the door of the hotel and Lucifer gave a short, brisk knock. 

Sam opened the door groaned. “Oh God. I’m hallucinating. There’s  _ two  _ of you.” 

Nick stuck out his hand. “Hey. I’m Nick. I’m the one who said yes. Pleasure to meet you.”

Sam nodded and shook Nick’s hand. “Sam. The one saying ‘no’,” he replied. “Umm. . . Come in, I guess.” 

The two stepped in and Sam looked at Nick. “Want something to drink? Don’t have much, mainly beer and water.” 

“What do you got, beer wise?” Nick asked, taking a seat on Dean’s bed. 

“I’ve got Guinness and Heineken,” Sam reported, taking a look in the hotel fridge. 

“I’ll take a Guinness,” Nick said. 

“Lucifer?” Sam asked curiously. 

The archangel shook his head. “I’m good,” he said. 

Sam got two of the dark beer bottles out and handed one to Nick, popping it open with a key. The two humans clinked beers and took a drink. Finished with his sip, Sam asked the obvious question. “Why are you two here?” 

“We have a proposition for you,” Lucifer said. “I’m going to let Nick explain, because it was his idea.” 

Nick smirked. “Well. . . Okay. I’m a blunt person so here it goes. Ever since Lucifer raised Death, I’ve had the hots for you. Lucifer nearly went insane listening to my commentary about you.” 

Lucifer nodded, groaning in remembrance.

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Go on.” 

“Well, recently, Lucifer’s come round to my way of thinking about you, which is not in Angel-Vessel terms. More like the  _ I want to pound you into the mattress  _ terms.” 

Sam choked on his beer. Nick stood up and gave him a firm thwack on the back while Lucifer giggled.  

“So,” Nick continued, as if Sam hadn’t just nearly died from choking on beer, “what we were thinking is we try this once. A threesome between the three of us. Lucifer’s willing to put the Doomsday clock on hold while this happens. If we like it, huzzah, Apocalypse averted, we can go out and get drunk and have sex on your brother’s bed. Or his car. I’m not picky.” 

Sam coughed and shook his head. “And if the threesome doesn’t work out?” 

“Then the Apocalypse is still off,” Nick said, casting a glance at Lucifer. “Lucifer will retreat, find a way to resolve his issues with Michael peacefully. As for us. . .” he reached down and took Sam’s hand. “I’m an old man-” 

Lucifer snorted. 

“Shut up, before your wings become slightly more edible via barbeque sauce,” Nick said towards Lucifer. Turning back towards Sam, he kept holding his hand, “I’m an old man, but you have shown a lot of fortitude and hotness, and an old man needs that. I’d like to try a more traditional relationship if the three of us doesn’t work out.” 

“My being a hunter wouldn’t bother you?” Sam asked, squeezing Nick’s hand. 

“It’s a part of who you are,” Nick said simply. “Why would I take that away?” 

Sam nodded and let Nick’s hand drop as he took a long drink of his beer, contemplating the pros and cons. Pulling the bottle away, he nodded. “Alright. Let’s try it.”

Nick and Lucifer shared twin grins before Nick and Sam were sharing the same air as the other human enthusiastically kissed Sam. They moaned, chasing the Irish beer from each other’s lips. Lucifer quietly removed the bottles from their hands before sitting back on Sam’s bed and watching the show in front of him. 

Chapped lips met each other in a firm glide of passion; fingers found buttons and began undoing them as harsh breathing filled the air. The tension was palpable, mounting, exciting. Nick wore his shirt closed much like Sam, so it was a race to see who would get the other’s clothes off first. 

Nick’s shirt was shoved off his body in record time, Nick’s fingers having difficulties with the flannel buttons. Giving up, he let Sam pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side before the hunter’s mouth was on his neck. A low groan was drawn out from Nick immediately as Sam began kissing and biting the skin. 

Lucifer met Nick’s eyes and smirked, raising his fingers up to snap. Before Nick could protest, all three of them were naked, and Lucifer smirked as he slid up behind Sam, running colder skin along Sam’s now heated flesh, colliding with the man whose taste was already very familiar to him. Nick panted and moaned into his mouth as Sam nibbled and sucked marks into his neck and shoulders. 

“How do we want to do this?” Sam asked, moving one of his hands from Nick’s hip and between them. Wrapping his hand around both of them, he began to stroke them easily. Nick groaned and held onto Sam’s biceps even tighter, blue eyes already being taken over by lustful black. 

“I want to get fucked by you, Sam,” Nick said bluntly. 

Sam groaned. “Lucifer?” 

Lucifer hummed idly, running his hands up and down Sam’s sides and watching his true Vessel shiver. “I think I’d like to fuck you, Sam, while you fuck into him.” 

“ _ Jesus, _ ” Nick swore against Sam’s shoulder. “You’re cruel, Lucifer.” 

Sam laughed breathlessly. “I’ve never bottomed for anyone,” he informed Lucifer. 

“Oh I’ll be gentle with your tight ass, at first,” Lucifer purred. “And when you’re fucking into Nick so hard he can’t breathe, I’ll be right behind you, pounding into you. Driving you deeper into him.” 

Nick gave a whine. 

Sam chuckled softly, pulling softly on Nick’s short hair. “Lube’s in the nightstand, to the right of the Bible,” he said. “It’s a big bottle.” 

Nick raised a brow, smirking at Sam as Lucifer drew away to go grab it.

“What?” Sam asked, shoving Nick lightly down onto the bed. “I like being prepared. And I stole it from Dean.” He climbed over Nick again, hungrily kissing him. 

Lucifer chuckled as he came up behind them again, kissing along Sam’s spine. “Good job,” he murmured, setting the lube down beside them. 

Sam sat back on his haunches, but before he could take the lube, he found his mouth was being invaded by Lucifer, the taste sharper and crisper than Nick’s, full of ice while Nick was full of fire, and Sam’s head spun. 

Nick sat up on his elbows, watching Sam and Lucifer kiss, Lucifer nipping and soothing Sam’s lower lip while his hands ran up and down a golden chest. One of Sam’s large hands rested on the top of Nick’s thigh, the other gripping Lucifer’s hair hard enough to rip it out of his head. It was probably one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen, and he wished he had a camera. His eyes were also trained on Sam’s cock, long and girthy just like he imagined it, although his imagination didn’t do it justice.  

Sam finally tore himself away from Lucifer’s mouth, groaning as Lucifer began kissing and biting along his shoulder. He picked up the bottle and opened it, liberally coating his fingers in the slick substance. “How often are you stretched?” he asked. 

Nick gave a soft laugh. “Up to, what, three fingers, Lucifer?” he asked. 

Lucifer made a grunt of agreement. 

“When?” Sam asked, drawing his lubed fingers down to Nick’s hole. 

“Had three up there last night-  _ Oh Jesus! _ ” Nick shouted, grabbing onto Sam’s shoulders as two of his fingers were shoved deep inside of him. 

Lucifer snickered into Sam’s shoulder while Sam smirked. “Oops, got excited,” Sam said casually as he began gently thrusting his fingers inside of him. 

Nick moaned, throwing his head back. “Fuck. . .” 

“Yes, you will be,” Lucifer murmured, grabbing the discarded lube bottle and liberally coating his own fingers before using one to circle around Sam’s hole. “And when was the last time you shoved fingers up your ass?” he asked. 

“Two weeks ago,” Sam groaned. “But I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” 

“As you wish,” Lucifer purred, shoving two fingers into Sam. 

Sam gasped, then moaned as Lucifer began scissoring him open, doing the same to Nick. 

Nick laid there, panting and moaning, shouting whenever Sam went over his prostate. Sam couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Nick again, unable to help himself. 

“The two of you are beautiful like this,” Lucifer murmured, still scissoring and thrusting his fingers in Sam’s ass. He reached up and gave Sam’s taut cheek a squeeze. “Can’t wait until the three of us are joined carnally.” 

“Damn, Luce,” Nick chuckled without breath, squirming on Sam’s two fingers, “You got some dirty talk skills.” 

Sam chuckled darkly, throatily, sending chills down the other human’s and archangel’s spines. “You’re gonna look so pretty, pinned down underneath of me,” he whispered in Nick’s ear, slowly adding a third finger. “Wonder what you’ll look like when Lucifer and I are inside you.” 

Nick whimpered pathetically, gasping as Sam’s third finger slid home. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Dirty little mind, Sam,” he murmured, adding a third finger to Sam’s hole, watching his true Vessel moan and writhe for a moment. 

“I’m practical,” Sam winked over his shoulder at Lucifer, and the archangel leaned in to kiss the smirk away, both of them moaning loudly. 

It didn’t take long before Nick was growling. “Dammit, Sam, I’m not gonna bra-AKE!” he shouted, Sam’s fingers pressing down firmly on his prostate. 

“If you’re sure,” Sam murmured. “I’m big.” 

Nick groaned. “Wanna feel the stretch. C’mon.” 

“Okay,” Sam said, slowly withdrawing his fingers before spreading Nick’s legs wider. 

“It might be easier,” Lucifer murmured, peering over Sam’s shoulder, “If I slide into Sam before he slides into you.” 

The two humans considered this before nodding. 

“Yeah, it probably would,” Sam said. 

“Get down on your elbows, and press back,” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam did as Satan told him, pressing his hips back and groaning as Lucifer slowly removed his fingers. Nick’s arms wrapped around Sam’s shoulders and he pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

Lucifer took his time pressing into Sam, as if relishing sliding into his true Vessel. Sam’s mouth dropped open and he moaned loudly. Nick held onto him tighter. 

“Shh,” Nick soothed, running his hands up and down Sam’s back, watching Lucifer slide into Sam. “I’ve got you and so does he. How does he feel?” 

The question was directed at Sam, but Lucifer answered it. 

“Hot.” Lucifer gripped Sam’s hips tightly, bottoming out in him completely. “How about you Sam?” 

Nick glared at Lucifer while Sam raised his head from where it was buried in the crook of Nick’s neck. “Full. . .” he moaned. “Give. . Give me a minute.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “Take what you need.”

Sam breathed heavily against Nick for a little bit before pushing himself up. Lucifer wrapped one arm around Sam’s torso, the other low on his hips as Sam grabbed the backs of Nick’s thighs and pulled him closer. 

Nick’s mouth opened as the head of Sam’s thick cock started breaching him, grasping the bedsheets beneath him as Sam, guided by Lucifer, slowly pressed into him. A low groan issued from his chest. 

It took a few minutes, but soon, Sam was fully nestled inside of Nick, and the three took a moment to breathe, Lucifer skating lazy kisses over Sam’s shoulder while Sam and Nick exchanged slow, tender kisses. 

Lucifer, ever the impatient one, was the one who began rolling his hips into Sam, forcing him all that much deeper into Nick. Both of the humans groaned, Sam digging his fingers into Nick’s thighs and Nick’s own scratching the sheets. 

“Doesn’t that feel nice, Nick?” Lucifer purred, his voice in control as he kept up the pace, fucking Sam into Nick, “feels like two cocks are fucking you at once, doesn’t it?” 

Sam gave a moan and tilted his head back to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Maybe we should do that one day. Fill him up with the both of us.” 

Nick whimpered loudly at that suggestion. 

Lucifer smirked. “Perhaps. When he’s more adjusted to your cock. And mine.” 

“None of us would last long,” Sam groaned, thrusting his hips back into Lucifer’s, then forward into Nick’s when Lucifer gave his own push forward. 

Nick gave a strangled cry of pleasure. 

“Do you want it harder, Sam?” Lucifer murmured. “Am I being too gentle for you?” 

“Yes,” Sam grunted, pushing his hips back into Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer growled softly. He grabbed Nick’s legs and pulled them roughly up to Sam’s shoulders, effectively bending his temporary vessel in half before beginning to fuck hard and fast into Sam. 

Sam cried out in pleasure, his hips thrusting hard back and forth between Lucifer and Nick’s. 

Nick lost all sense of coherency and was now babbling his pleasure, punctuating it with cries of need and want as Sam’s cock nailed his prostate over and over again. His cock leaked steadily against his and Sam’s stomachs. 

It wasn’t Nick who came first, though. It was Sam. The double sense of fucking into someone’s hot heat and being fucked sent his brain swimming, and he came with a loud groan, dropping his head as he spilled into Nick. 

Lucifer chuckled as he kept fucking into Sam. “It’s not so easy playing monkey in the middle, is it?” he murmured. 

Sam groaned, melting into Nick and allowing Lucifer to continue fucking him. 

Nick came next, the friction of Sam’s body against his cock and being filled to the brim too much and he covered Sam and himself with his release, almost screaming in pleasure. 

Lucifer kept going. It seemed like the archangel had all the stamina in the world, and was perfectly content fucking his two human lovers, even if with one it was through another person. 

Sam wasn’t sure how much longer his sensitive hole could stand the onslaught Lucifer was giving it. Experimentally, he clenched down onto Lucifer’s dick. 

Lucifer gave a loud groan, his hips stuttering. 

Nick chuckled lazily, in post-coital bliss, when an idea came to him. Smirking to himself, he prayed to Lucifer.  _ Oh Holy Morning Star, I beseech thee to cum in Sam’s ass so he doesn’t die. Amen. _

That had a very unexpected, yet welcome reaction. Lucifer gasped and moaned, on the verge. 

Sam looked at his human companion curiously. “What’d you do?” he whispered. 

Nick smirked and mouthed “prayed to him.” 

Sam laughed and dropped his head down to kiss Nick slowly, sensually, sending his own prayer.  _ Bringer of Light, Dawn of the Morn, I’d very much like it if you came in me. Right now. Amen.  _

Lucifer came, spilling into Sam with a low groan before collapsing on top of the other too. 

“Choking. . .Not breathing. . .” Nick managed to say after a few moments. 

Lucifer groaned and went off to the right after pulling out of Sam, laying on his back to breathe. 

Sam flopped down onto the other side of Nick, burying his face into the pillows with a groan. Separated and not wanting to move, Lucifer snapped the three of them clean. 

The trio breathed, content not to be stuck to one another for a bit, before Nick rolled onto his side and cuddled into Sam. “That was amazing,” he murmured. 

Sam chuckled and turned to face Nick, snuggling into him. “Yeah,” he murmured. 

Lucifer came up behind Nick, wrapping his arms around his waist and observing the hunter. “Well?” he asked. 

“He just shot his brains out of his dick, Colonel Sanders, let him gain coherent thoughts,” Nick chuckled, snuggling back into Lucifer’s arms. 

Sam laughed softly before kissing Nick, then Lucifer softly. 

“Yes. I want this.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
